


Come una madre oscura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Flash Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Malefica sa essere molto convincente con Riku.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 211Prompt: 3. “Non ho voglia di parlare.”
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Come una madre oscura

Come una madre oscura

“Non ho voglia di parlare” sussurrò Riku, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Malefica si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendogli con aria melliflua.

“L’oscurità nel tuo cuore evolve e ti rafforza. Ti permette di vedere nuovi mondi. Non è quello che hai sempre desiderato?” domandò. Intrecciò indice e medio davanti alle labbra, sfiorandole con le dita.

Riku chiuse gli occhi.

“Sì, ma non volevo che Kairi ci andasse di mezzo…” mormorò.

Malefica gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Sai che sei come un figlio per me?” domandò.

Riku annuì. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

Malefica sussurrò: “Non hai mai avuto una famiglia, vero? Una vera madre…”.

Riku sospirò.

< No, io e Sora siamo orfani. Ci ha solo adottato la stessa donna, ma non l’abbiamo mai considerata veramente nostra madre. Per questo scappavamo sempre all’isola con gli altri orfani > pensò.

“Io vi devo tutto. Non scambiate la mia tristezza per ingratitudine o debolezza. So cosa devo fare e lo farò.

Sora non era veramente nostro amico. Lui vuole solo essere il prescelto del Keyblade. A lui non importa né di me, né di Kairi. Si è già fatto dei nuovi amici” sibilò.

Malefica sorrise.

“Non dimenticarlo e riuscirai a salvare la tua amica” lo rassicurò.


End file.
